Arrival of a Rival
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete! What if Beast Boy had secretly liked Starfire? What if he decided to come out of the shadows and show his feelings towards her? What kind of issues will this cause? A RobinxStarfirexBeastBoy love triangle. Robin vs. BB. Rated for teen drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers and writers I'm Hamster Fan! For those of you who already know me from my other stories then I'd like to say welcome back! I think it's great that you like my stories. For new readers I welcome you as well. **

**Just to let you know I love to get reviews and I always read them. However I hate to be flamed to please don't flame me.**

**This isn't one of my best ideas for a story but what the heck? One of my Danny Phantom stories that it didn't think was that good ended up being my most popular story with over 15000 hits!**

**Also just to let you know, I am **_**not **_**a Starfire and Beast Boy fan. I'm a Robin and Starfire fan so please don't flame me because you aren't a StarxBB fan. This is just sort of a "what if" story. Anyway enjoy my story and don't forget; hamsters rule!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and if I did new episodes would come on all the time and it wouldn't be cancelled. I do however own this story along with all my other stories.**

**Arrival of a Rival**

**Chapter 1**

Beast Boy was lying on the top of his bunk bed staring up at the ceiling. It was late at night and everyone had already gone to bed. He sighed as he thought of the person he cared so much about. Starfire, his dream girl, the girl he had liked for over a year now. He didn't have feelings for her when they first started the team but as time went by he started to really care for the Tamerainian princess. Awhile after Terra was gone he had realized who he had always had feeling for.

He sat up on his bed and took out a framed picture from under his pillow. It was a picture of Starfire smiling brightly at him. In the corner of the frame was a smaller picture. It was of Starfire and Robin were Robin had his arm around Starfire's shoulder and were both smiling at the camera. However instead of Robin's face being shown Beast Boy had crudely glued a picture of his own face over Robin's.

Beast Boy stared at the picture for a moment and sighed again hugging the picture frame. He knew that Starfire obviously had feelings toward Robin and Robin felt the same. BB had always blamed himself for this happening. He always thought that if he had made a move sooner then maybe he could have been the one in the picture with his arm around her. He had always been scared to tell her how he felt about her because he feared that it would ruin their friendship. Now it could probably ruin his friendship with Robin as well.

He put the picture frame back under his pillow and sat there in the dark. He wasn't even sure if she even had any feelings toward him. Did she just like him as a friend or love him like a brother?

At that moment he had decided what he was going to do. He would longer admire her from the sidelines, he was going to find out if she really had any likeness towards him that was more than friendship. He knew that Robin and Starfire weren't dating yet so he knew that he could still have a chance. She thought he was funny and was one of the kindest people towards him. There had to be a chance for him to win her heart.

Beast Boy laid down on him bed and started to dose off to sleep. He smiled at he thought of his plans for tomorrow. Robin was going to get a whole new rival.

**So do you like it so far? Sorry about it being short. I don't really have time to make really long chapters and be able to update in a reasonable amount of time. This time I managed to write the next chapter already so if I get some nice reviews I'll update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for the next chapter! I just felt like saying that. By the way thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 2**

Starfire woke up the next morning to the sound of her Mumbo alarm clock. She yawned and stretched and got out of bed. After changing out of her pink nightgown and into her regular clothes she headed for the exit to her room. She then opened the door to her room to leave. She was about to walk out of her room when she noticed something lying on the floor in front of her door. It was a bouquet of daisies and next to it was a heart shaped card.

Starfire picked up the card and the flowers and read the card. It said: "To Starfire from your secret admirer".

Starfire smiled and smelled the flowers. 'They must be from Robin,' she thought happily. Deep down she had always knew that he had felt the same way about her as she did about him.

Star put the flowers in a vase and placed them and the card on a table in her room. She giggled happily to herself and flew down the hall to the main operations room. When she went into the main room she saw Raven reading a book, Cyborg rummaging through the fridge, Robin working on crime files on the computer and Beast Boy sitting by Raven.

When BB saw Starfire enter the room he smiled to her and said "Good morning Starfire". She smiled back at him and replied "Good morning friend".

Starfire was tempted fly over to Robin and give him a big thank you hug for the flowers but she thought of a better way to thank her admirer and to make sure that they were from him. She cleared her throat loudly and everyone turned to look at her. She smiled at them and said, "Greetings friends, this morning someone has left me some beautiful Earth flowers and I wish to know who it was. The card had simply said "From your secret admirer".

Robin looked shocked at this and Cyborg looked surprised. Raven raised and eyebrow at her and looked at the three boys in the room. Beast Boy simply smiled and walked up to Starfire. He took her hand and said calmly, "It was me Star, I can't help but admirer you". He gazed into her eyes and said. "You have such beautiful green eyes that make me adore you and everything else about you is beautiful".

Starfire smiled at him and started to blush. Robin stared at the scene with his mouth open. Was Beast Boy actually doing what he thought he was doing? Was Beast Boy all of a sudden completely out of the shadows flirting with Starfire? Who knew he actually knew how to flirt?! All these questions flashed though Robin's mind and then nothing but anger went though his mind. How could he do that? Robin has always been the one to like Starfire and now Beast Boy was trying to take her away from him.

After seeing BB kiss Star's hand and her giggle at him his last nerve was broken. He stormed up to Beast Boy and Starfire and stood between them. "Beast Boy you and I need to have a private conversation," he said coldly.

Robin grabbed BB's wrist and pulled him out of the room. He dragged Beast Boy down the hall until they were out of hearing distance and he let go. Beast Boy glared at him and rubbed his wrist. "Geez dude! You could of just asked to talk to me".

Robin ignored his remark and asked angrily. "Beast Boy, what the heck are you doing?".

BB's glare vanished and he smirked at his leader. "Duh what's it look like I'm doing. I like Starfire and I'm tired of hiding in the shadows. I'm letting her know how I feel and seeing if she feels the same".

Robin continued to glare at him. "You told me that you knew I liked her. You said it was obvious!".

"It is obvious, you just never made your move so now I am".

"Why are you doing this? You're just causing trouble," said Robin.

"Stop complaining Robin, you're just jealous and angry that you now have some competition," Beast Boy replied cooly.

Beast Boy then turned his back to Robin and walked away from him heading back to the main room leaving an angry and bewildered Robin.

**Like it? Sorry about BB being a little out of character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Robin didn't know what to do. He was so mad about what Beast Boy was doing. He had always thought that he was a good friend. Not exactly smart but always cared. Now Robin felt like Beast Boy was purposely trying to mentally hurt him. He was so shocked that Beast boy had feelings for Starfire. He had always thought that BB would still be upset after Terra supposedly came back and refused to be even friends with Beast Boy. He also thought that it was possible that he had liked Raven.

Deciding that he needed some time to think and the fact that he defiantly didn't want to go back to the ops room and see Beast Boy flirting with Star again he headed for the exercise room to take out his anger on the punching bag.

Beast Boy walked back into the ops room casually and everyone looked over at him. "Get in trouble BB?" Cyborg asked mockingly.

Beast Boy smiled at his half robot friend. "No way dude, Robin just wanted to tell me that he thinks its great that I'm showing my feelings towards Starfire".

He then turned his head to Star and winked at her and smiled. Starfire turned away from him blushing a little. Cyborg seemed a little confused but convinced by what BB had told him. Raven however was not convinced and noticed that Starfire looked confused and upset.

Raven sighed, put down the book she was reading and stood up. "Starfire can I talk to you for a minute?".

"Certainly friend," said Starfire and followed Raven out of the main room.

Raven led her friend to the roof of the tower she then closed the door to the tower and turned to Starfire.

"Look I know this really isn't my style but I want to talk to you," said Raven.

"About what?" Starfire asked innocently.

"About Beast Boy, as a friend I want you to know that you shouldn't feel pressured by Beast Boy suddenly liking you. You should listen to your heart an like who you choose".

Starfire was very surprised by this. It was so not like Raven to talk personally to anyone. If she did on a rare occasion it would be to Robin.

"You are right Raven, thank you," Star said happily.

She then gave Raven a tight hug and went back inside the tower. Raven smiled a little as she left then stayed on the roof to meditate.

Starfire walked up and down the hallways looking for Robin. She checked his room, the crime lab and the evidence room but did not find him. Then she found him in the gym violently attacking the punching bag. Before she could say anything Robin sensed her presence. Without turning to look at her he shouted, "Go away!".

A tear of hurt appeared in Starfire's eyes and she ran out of the room down the hallway. Robin turned around just in time to see a flash of auburn hair as Starfire left. Instantly realizing who he had yelled at he cursed under his breath and went back to attacking the punching bag.

Once Starfire was far enough away from Robin she stopped running and looked behind her to see if she was being followed.

"He's not going to apologize," said a familiar voice.

Starfire turned around in surprise to see Beast Boy suddenly standing in front of her with his arms folder and snickering.

"That's just how he is. Mean, nasty, and rude," Beast Boy continued.

"I am sure he did not mean it," said Star.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and shook his head. "Star, of course he meant it. He's always acting like training and work is more important than is friends".

Starfire stared at her feet sadly. She had begun to believe him but deep down she still felt that Beast Boy was wrong about Robin. Beast Boy placed a finger to Star's chin and gently lifted her head up so she was looking him right in the eyes.

"Don't be sad Star. I would never treat my friends like that...especially not you".

Starfire smiled and blushed a little and looked away. Beast Boy smiled at his progress and said to her. "Come with me Star, I have something to show you".

He then took Starfire's hand and led her down the hall.

**I know I made Beast Boy a little out of character. I did that on purpose and you'll find out why later in the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Chapter 4**

Beast Boy led Starfire into his room. He let go of her hand and started to rummage through a drawer next to his bed. After a moment he found what he was looking for and pulled out two movie tickets.

"I got these movie tickets this morning and I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me," said Beast Boy.

Starfire smiled sweetly. "Certainly friend I would love to go to the movies with you".

Beast Boy smiled. "Great then lets go!"

BB took Starfire hand again and they hurried out of the room.

_Meanwhile_

Robin was still in the gym trying to get his anger under control. He was finally starting to calm down when Raven walked into the room. She had her hood down and the usual emotionless look on her face,

"Wow someone's ticked off," said Raven looking at the beat up punching bag.

Robin ignored her comment and said. "Have you seen Starfire?"

"She went to the movies with Beast Boy".

Robin looked surprised at first then angry. He then yelled out and punched the punching bag as hard as he could. The force made the chain that was holding the bag up break and the bag fell to the floor. Not at all intimidated by his rage Raven walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robin didn't look at Raven but instead turned away from her. Raven sighed impatiently at Robin's stubbornness.

"Robin if you have such a problem with what Beast Boy is doing why don't you ask Starfire out yourself before it's too late?"

Robin turned to look at her. "I would but I don't think she feels the same way about me".

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course she does".

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?".

"Well it's pretty obvious".

Robin blushed a little at his ignorance. He then thought of all the signs Starfire had shown that she liked him and all the signs of him liking her. It did seem obvious to him now and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Thanks a lot Raven, you were a big help," Robin said happily and ran out of the room.

Raven watched him leave slightly smiling.

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy.**

**Chapter 5**

Beast Boy and Starfire flew to the movies. When they arrived Beast Boy handed in the tickets and bought a jumbo size popcorn for them to share. He then led Starfire into the theater and found seats in the middle row.

Beast Boy just looked at Starfire who was busy munching happily on the popcorn waiting for the movie to start. After a moment Star realized Beast Boy was staring at her smiling and turned to look at him. "Something is wrong friend?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Beast Boy staring right into her eyes.

Before Starfire could reply the lights dimmed and the movie started. It was a romance movie that they were watching. When a boy on the screen was about to kiss a girl Beast Boy decided to try a classic move on Starfire.

He started to yawn and stretch his arms above his head. He then reached over with his left arm and placed it gently over Starfire's shoulders. Star jumped a little in surprise at his touch. It made Starfire a little uncomfortable but she didn't push him away.

Meanwhile Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading for the movie theater that his two teammates were currently at. He had tried almost every movie theater in the city (there are many because of the size of Jump City). He searched all of them and found nothing. This made Robin realize that they must be at the only theater he didn't search yet and it was the fanciest and most expensive theater in the entire city.

When the movie was over Beast Boy and Starfire left and went outside. The sun had gone down and stars had started to come out but were slightly difficult to see because of all the street lights and other city lights. They started to walk down the sidewalk talking happily to each other about the movie.

Very shortly after they started walking Robin jumped and landed on top of the movie theater roof and looked down at them. He glared at them and hopped down to stand on a horizontal flagpole that was connected to the building. Using his perfect balance he stood there with a better view of them than the rooftop.

Beast Boy's highly sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Robin landing on the roof. He slightly turned his head and saw Robin standing on the flagpole a few stories above him. He looked back at Starfire and said, "I'll be right back Star. You just keep walking and I'll catch up".

Starfire did as she was told and kept on walking down the sidewalk not looking back. Beast Boy morphed into a humming bird and flew up to Robin. When he reach the flagpole Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and grabbed and hung on to the end of the pole. The immense weight of the green gorilla caused the pole to bend down to an almost breaking point. A surprised Robin almost fell off but regained his balance by hanging on with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded.

Beast Boy didn't answer but instead smiled and waved goodbye to Robin with one hand. He then let go of the pole with his other hand and dropped to the ground. The sudden change in weight made the flagpole spring up like catapult sending Robin flying through the air above the roof and over several buildings.

Robin yelled out as he flew through the air causing Starfire to turn around. "What was that?" she asked.

Beast Boy who had morphed backing into a human quickly ran over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her back around so she didn't see anything that had happened. "Oh nothing," BB said casually.

After flying over a few more buildings Robin managed to take his grappling hook out of his belt and shot at the side of a tall building. The hook connected to the building and Robin swung across and planted his feet against the side of the brick wall. Robin then climbed up the cord of the grabbling hook and stood up on top of the roof. He could not see Starfire or Beast Boy from where he was.

Robin was now really ticked off. Not only was Beast Boy attempting to steal the girl he loved but he also sent him flying what felt like half way across the city.

Before Robin had a chance to confront Beast Boy however his Titans communicator started to vibrate. He took it out of his belt and saw that the "T" symbol on the front was flashing red meaning that there was trouble in the city. Robin flipped open the communicator to look at the map on the screen to see where the trouble was.

After putting the communicator away he headed towards the danger forgetting for the moment about his problems with Beast Boy.

**See ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**Chapter 6**

Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading for the trouble in the city. When he got close enough to the danger he knew that it was the electric monster Overload causing all the trouble. He knew this because he could see a bright light lighting up the area and blots of electricity flying through the sky.

When he arrived a the scene he used his grappling hook to swing down off the roof of a building and onto the street. Robin saw that all of his teammates including BB and Starfire were already there battling the huge glowing monster.

Beast Boy was currently a monkey and was dodging Overload's attacks. Raven was flying around and shooting beams of black energy at Overload's back. Starfire was next to Raven shooting starbolts at him. Cyborg was also dodging attacks and firing his sonic cannon at the monster.

Suddenly Overload turned around and swung one of his electrical arms at the attacking girls. Raven managed to dodge but Starfire wasn't so lucky. He hit Starfire causing her to get an electrical shock. The force made Starfire fall out of the sky.

Robin ran over to catch her but was harshly knocked out of the way by a big green gorilla. Robin fell to the ground and looked up in time to see Beast Boy still as a gorilla catch Starfire in his arms. Beast Boy gently placed Star back on her feet and morphed back into his human self.

"Thank you Beast Boy," said Starfire.

"No problamo," Beast boy replied smiling at her.

Robin who had just gotten to his feet was standing nearby. He glared at Beast Boy grinding his teeth together in frustration. Beast Boy looked behind him at Robin and snickered at him. This made Robin want to slap that smile right off his face.

This moment was interrupted by Cyborg shouting. "Yo! What are you all doing? We're in the middle of a fight!"

The three Titans then remembered their battle with Overload and went back to helping Cyborg and Raven.

About fifteen minutes later Raven managed to find a nearby fire hydrant and doused the electrical monster defeating him. Everyone gave a victory cheer except Robin who was staring at Beast Boy again with his new found hatred.

After getting some pizza to celebrate their victory the Titans went home in the T-car. Cyborg was driving and Robin in the passenger seat. Beast Boy was sitting behind Robin and was next to Starfire. Raven was ignoring everyone while sitting on the other side of Starfire and looking out the car window.

The entire ride home Beast Boy was humming happily to himself and kicking Robin's chair just hard enough for Robin to feel it and get extremely annoyed. Robin tried to ignore it the best he could but couldn't keep his masked eye from twitching in irritation.

Once the car pulled into the Titans garage Robin quickly got out of the car and stormed out the door. "What's his problem?" Cyborg asked getting out of the car.

Everyone including Beast Boy who knew exactly what was wrong with Robin simply shrugged their shoulders "Perhaps I should go see if he is okay," said Starfire.

As she headed for the door to the garage however she was stopped by someone gently holding her arm. She turned around to see Beast Boy smiling at her. "Hey Star can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

A surprised Starfire simply nodded yes. Beast Boy's smile broadened and he took her hand and led her out for the room. He took her upstairs and brought her to their walk in closet. BB flicked on the light and opened the door allowing her to enter first. She entered the closet and Beast Boy went in as well and shut the door.

--

A still fuming Robin went right to his room and locked the door behind him. He laid down on his bed trying to his angry thoughts about Beast Boy out of his head. Getting over anger wasn't exactly one of his best skills.

When he eventually calmed down he had a pounding headache. He got up off his bed and left his room heading for the closet to get some aspirin. When he got to the closet he saw that the door was closed but he could see that the light was on from under the door.

Robin curiously and cautiously opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Beast Boy and Starfire were standing in the closet...kissing.

**Cliffy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's up?**

**Chapter 7**

Robin just stood there staring for a moment with his jaw dropped in shock. Beast Boy and Starfire almost instantly noticed his presence and stopped kissing to turn and look at him.

"Oh hey Robin," Beast Boy said casually.

Robin's expression went from shocked to furious. Starfire looked scared and upset so she ran past Robin, down the hall, and out of sight. Beast Boy tried to follow her but Robin grabbed Beast Boy harshly by the shoulder.

Beast Boy turned to look at the furious Robin. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Robin said through clenched teeth.

Beast Boy snickered and said in a babying voice. "Aww is poor little Robin sad because I took his little girlfriend? Why don't you go crying home to Batman?".

That was the last straw for Robin. He punched Beast Boy in the face knocking him to the ground. Before he could stand up Robin advanced on Beast Boy aiming another punch to his head. Beast Boy saw this coming and kicked Robin in the stomach with both feet while he was still on his back.

Robin stumbled backwards and did a back flip to regain his balance. Beast Boy quickly got to his feet and lunged at Robin trying to punch him in the face. Robin expected this and grabbed Beast Boy's fist. He aims his other fist at Robin and he grabbed that one too. With both hand restrained Beast Boy kicked Robin hard in the shin. Robin yelled out and let go of BB to hold his leg.

Taking advantage of this Beast Boy kicked Robin in the stomach and he fell to the floor. Beast Boy laughed evilly as he stood over him with his arms folded. Robin took this moment of victory for Beast Boy to swing his leg under Beast Boy's feet knocking him to the ground. Robin quickly stood up and aimed another punch at his ex-friend. Beast Boy rolled out of the way and stood back up as well.

This fight continued for several minutes with both boys attempting to punch the other as much as they could and as hard as they could. Suddenly Robin punched Beast Boy causing him to stumble backward and hit an emergency alarm button on the wall with his back. Red lights flashed and a loud siren could be heard throughout the tower. The boys simply ignored this and continued to fight.

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire quickly headed for the source of the alarms. They ran or flew down the hall and stopped in their tracks when they came to the scene of Beast Boy and Robin fighting.

Cyborg just stood there shocked, Starfire had a hand over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry, and Raven had no patience for this behavior.

"Enough!" Raven shouted.

Raven used her powers to pull them apart and to lift both boys up in the air by their ankles. They floated in mid air upside down.

"You're both acting like idiots," Raven said angrily not letting them down.

"Yeah man that's not how teammates are supposed to act," said Cyborg.

"Please friends why must you fight like this?" Starfire asked sounding very upset.

Raven put the boys back on their feet. They glared at each other for a moment before Robin said. "I've had it with the way Beast Boy's been acting!"

"You're just jealous because I kissed Starfire," said Beast Boy.

"What?!" Raven and Cyborg both said in surprise.

"Yeah you heard me, I kissed Starfire because we love each other and Robin is just being a baby," said Beast Boy pointing his thumb at Robin.

"Is this true Starfire? Did you kiss Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Starfire nodded and Beast Boy smiled. "See she admits it. We care about each other and the way I see it she needs to choose. Either me or Robin," said Beast Boy pointing at himself then Robin.

"Yo man you can't make Starfire choose like that!" said Cyborg.

"Maybe she should if it will stop all this fighting," said Raven.

Cyborg looked at her surprise and she ignored it and said. "Remember what I told you Starfire".

Starfire gave a little nod then looked at Robin then Beast Boy. Robin was smiling at her while Beast Boy glared at her. When she looked at Beast Boy she looked a little afraid before saying. "I choose...Beast Boy".

**Pushing the little blue "Go" button and submitting a review is fun! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello enjoy chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

"Ha!" Beast Boy shouted in triumph.

He then went over to Starfire and kissed her on the cheek. Robin just stood there completely horrified for the moment. When BB turned around to snicker at Robin he gave Beast Boy a glare that could kill. Robin then stormed away from the scene and down the hall. Everyone but Beast Boy watched him leave looking concerned .

Beast Boy on the other hand was giving a dirty look at Raven and Cyborg. "Do you two mind? We would like some alone time," said Beast Boy putting his arm around Starfire's waist and pulling her close to him.

Showing no emotion at all Raven teleported herself out of the hallway. A confused Cyborg simply walked down the hallway and went to his room which was nearby.

Once Cyborg left Beast Boy turned to Starfire and learned in for a kiss. Starfire was hesitant at first but then also leaned in and their lips collided.

--

A week went by since Starfire's decision to be with Beast Boy and everyone acted differently. Cyborg acted less humorous than usual and spent a lot of his time working on the T-car. Raven tried her best to stay her emotionless self but was more short tempered especially around Beast Boy. Starfire seemed happy but if anyone payed attention to her enough (which was no one) they would notice that she seemed upset about something. Beast Boy was the only one to notice this but it didn't bother him in the least. He was the happiest and most confident one in the tower. Always cracking lame jokes and being extra joyful when he was around Starfire.

Robin simply avoided everyone especially Beast Boy and Starfire. He was either in the gym working himself to exhaustion, obsessing over crime files, or just staying in his room. He refused to talk to anyone who tried to cheer him up (this was everyone except Beast Boy) and would not come to the main room during meals. He would get food for himself late at night or when no one else was around.

During battles everyone's fighting also changed. Beast Boy fought with the most confidence and enthusiasm and was often the one to deliver the defeating attack to the monster or any other villain. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg fought with less confidence and often got into trouble and needed to be rescued by a teammate. Robin seemed to be taking out a lot of his frustration out on whoever they were fighting. He fought more violently and refused to get help from his teammates. Cyborg even had to force Robin away from mercilessly beating an already defeated and unconscious Johnny Rancid during a fight.

One day Raven needed to talk to Robin and she was determined to talk to him even if she had to tie him to a chair so he couldn't get away. She found him in the gym lifting heavy weights on the bench press. Luckily this room could not be locked up so Raven went right inside. She glided a few inches off the ground over to him with her hood down.

"Robin?" she said loud enough to get his attention.

Robin loudly put the weights back on the stand and stood up. His black hair was falling in his masked eyes from sweat so he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face off to take away the sweat and hair.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked sternly while putting the towel back down.

"I wanted to talk to you," Raven said in her emotionless voice.

"There's nothing to talk about," Robin said flatly.

Raven looking a little irritated said, "Yes there is. Look you can't keep hiding from everyone and acting like a child".

Robin glared at her and turned away. He didn't say anything so Raven continued. "I need to talk to you about Beast Boy".

Raven saw Robin clench his gloved hands into fists and he turned back to her looking very angry. "What about him?".

"I know you're not happy with Starfire's decision and hate Beast Boy right now but I think something's wrong with Beast Boy," said Raven.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I can't tell but the other day when I had eye contact with him. When I did I sensed that something was wrong with him. He might be in a mental state that is not normal for him".

Robin now looked worried when he said. "So Starfire could be in trouble being around him!"

Then without another word Robin bolted out of the room in search for Beast Boy.

**Uh-oh another cliffy! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating I've still been pretty busy.**

**Chapter 9**

"Robin wait!" Raven called after Robin but he ignored her and ran down the hall.

After searching many rooms Robin finally found Beast Boy in the main room watching TV. He was by himself since Cyborg was currently working on his T-car and Starfire was in her room. When Beast Boy heard Robin enter her turned around and snickered at him. "What's up Bird Boy?" he asked in a smart aleck way.

"You are to stay away from Starfire," Robin demanded.

Beast Boy laughed and stood up. He jumped over the back of the sofa and walked over to Robin and stood in front of him so that he was just inches from his face. "Yeah and who's going to make me?".

Before Robin could answer Beast Boy morphed into a green wolf. He growled at Robin then advanced on him knocking Robin to the ground. The angry wolf tried to bit his leader in the face but Robin used his feet to kick Beast Boy in the stomach forcing him off before he could do any damage.

Beast Boy land on his feet and morphed into a tiger. The tiger roared and just as Robin got to his feet the tiger charged at him. Robin had just enough time to take out his bo-staff and block Beast Boy's attack.

The fight went on longer than the last fight. Robin was finding to be much more difficult than before because Beast Boy was using his animal forms this time and fighting more violently. Robin had suffered a large scratch from a bear claw across his chest what ripped his uniform and was bleeding. He also had several scratches on his face, arms, and legs from anything from an eagle to an alligator. Beast Boy had many bruises from being his by Robin's bo-staff and his fists.

Suddenly Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and swiped one of his powerful arms at Robin knocking him to the floor. Before he could stand back up Beast Boy was towering over him and raising both giant green fists BB prepared to deliver a devastating attack. He then slammed his fists down and just before he was able to hit Robin a black shield appeared over Robin. Beast Boy hit the shield instead of Robin and looked up in surprise.

Raven was standing in the double doorway with her hood over her head and holding up a glowing black hand. Cyborg and Starfire were standing behind her looking completely shocked.

"Stop fighting," Raven said venomously.

She then lowered her hand and the shield vanished. Beast Boy took advantage of this and aimed another punch at Robin. Cyborg saw this coming and fired a chain from his arm. The chain wrapped around Beast Boy several times tying him up. Beast Boy struggled against his restraints for a moment before he morphed back into his human self. Despite the change in size the chain remained around him and he continued to struggle angrily trying to break free.

Starfire flew over to Robin and helped his stand up. "Robin you are okay?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yo man what's the matter with you?!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy didn't answer, instead he morphed into a T-rex and roared loudly. The sudden change in size broke the chain and the huge dinosaur that just barley fit in the room tried to bite at Robin with his powerful jaws. Cyborg and Starfire jumped in front of Robin ready to protect their leader. Raven flew up into the air and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!".

A black raven shaped form of energy flew out of Raven and into Beast Boy. This caused him to roar and fall to the ground unconscious. The moment he was knocked out Beast Boy automatically changed back into his human self and laid motionless on the ground.

His friends stood over him trying to figure out what was going on. "Why would he act like this?" Cyborg asked.

"I sensed that something was wrong with him. Now we need to figure out what," said Raven.

The other Titans agreed and Cyborg gently picked Beast Boy up and carried him to the infirmary with the others close behind.

**Like it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I am so sorry for not updating. I do have a good reason why. My computer has had a horrible virus and I just got it fixed.**

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived at the infirmary part of the tower Cyborg laid the still unconscious Beast Boy on one of the beds. He then quickly hooked him up to a bunch of monitors and went over to the computer.

Meanwhile Starfire and Raven made Robin sit on another bed as they treated his wounds he had suffered from Beast Boy. As Starfire removed Robin's shirt she smiled at him. Robin kept his head down and didn't look at her while Raven applied cleaning alcohol to his cuts. Starfire sighed when she realized that Robin was not going to acknowledge her. She then gave up and helped Raven put bandages on Robin.

After a few minutes of silence Cyborg spoke up."I think I found something".

"What is it?" Raven asked walking over to him while Starfire and Robin simply looked at Cyborg listening intently.

"The computer says that Beast Boy is suffering from some kind of aggressive stage in life due to aging," said Cyborg not taking his eyes off the screen that was filled with information.

"So Beast Boy is going through some beastly hormones?" Raven asked.

"Pretty much, it's in his nature to go through this. It makes him aggressive, possessive, and irrational," said Cyborg.

"So that's why he's been acting so strange," said Raven.

"How do we cure it?" Robin asked.

"There is no cure since he's the only one of his kind. However it should wear off very soon. The hormones are only temporary," Cyborg replied.

"So this must be what Raven had sensed was wrong with him," Starfire said finally speaking up.

Robin had forgotten that she was standing by him because she was being so quiet. He finally turned to look at her and she looked back at him. "Robin there is something I have to tell you".

"You don't have to, I already know you're in love with Beast Boy," said Robin looking away.

"No, you are wrong. I do not have the feelings for Beast Boy," Starfire said quietly.

Everyone looked at Starfire surprised and Robin said, "Then why did you kiss him?"

Starfire sighed and continued. "When Beast Boy asked me to speak with him last week he told me something". Starfire glanced over at Beast Boy making sure he was still unconscious before speaking again. "He told me that unless I would be the girlfriend with him he would kill Robin".

Everyone gasped in surprise and Robin said outraged. "Starfire why didn't you say anything?!".

"Because if I had said anything he would have killed you and he almost did today".

Robin looked down at his feet embarrassed by the fact that she was right about this. Beast Boy really did almost kill him today and he probably would have been dead by now if his friends hadn't of saved him.

"Yeah but if you would of told us then we could of protected you and Robin and find out what was wrong with BB," said Cyborg.

"I was too afraid for Robin's safety," Star replied.

This made Robin feel bad. Starfire was willing to be with someone that she didn't love just to save him.

Starfire turned look at Robin and held one of his gloved hands. Robin was surprised at this stopped staring at his feet to look back at her. "I really have the feelings for you Robin," she said smiling.

Robin looked surprised and even more shocked when Starfire let go of Robin's hand, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. After getting over being shocked Robin happily kissed her back. Cyborg and Raven simply watched them smiling.

When they finally pulled away the two smiled at each other and Starfire whispered. "I have always had the feelings for you".

"Me too," Robin replied.

This cute moment was interrupted after a second by the monitors hooked up to Beast Boy starting to beep signaling that he was waking up. Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy who moaned and slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" he said to himself and opened his eyes to look around.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" he asked his friends after a quick scan of the room.

"Raven had to knock you out to stop you from attacking Robin," said Cyborg.

"What?! I would never do that!" Beast Boy shouted.

"It's because of your beastly hormones. You could did not know what you were doing," said Raven.

"So I was going through beast puberty?" he asked.

Raven nodded and Beast Boy then looked over at Robin and gasped to see how bandaged and bruised he was. The memories of what had happened over the past week and a half came back to him. "Oh my gosh Robin I am so sorry".

"I think you should apologize to Starfire," said Robin.

Starfire gave Beast Boy a nervous smile and BB said, "I'm really sorry Star. I couldn't control myself".

"It is okay friend, just please do not let it happen again".

Everyone chuckled and Robin spoke up. "So you don't mind me being with Starfire?"

"Of course not, I love Starfire but I am not _in_ love with her," he replied.

Robin and Starfire smiled at each other knowing that they were gong to be a couple without any more problems. After a moment Robin noticed that Beast Boy looked a little upset. He walked over to him and said. "Beast Boy there's someone I want you to meet properly".

He then helped Beast Boy off the hospital bed being carful not to hurt him because of his bruises. He led BB over to a surprised Raven and took her hand. He then took Beast Boy's hand and made him hold hands with Raven.

Robin backed away and Raven and Beast Bot stared for a moment at the fact that they were holding hands. They looked up into each other's eyes and Raven said. "Don't think that because I like you that I think that you're funny".

Beast boy smiled happily and hugged her and to everyone's surprise Raven hugged him back.

"Well this sure is a happy ending. Except for the fact that I don't have a girlfriend!" Cyborg said frustrated.

Everyone looked at him then laughed. Things were finally going to work out.

**The End**

**Aw wasn't that a cute ending? Again sorry for not updating.**


End file.
